Uma Treta Inesperada no Facebook
by BrazilianLOTRFan
Summary: A zueira começa quando nossos queridos personagens de 'O Hobbit' entram no Facebook. Completamente sem noção, então cuidado! Inspirado por ficar muito tempo fuçando a vida alheia na internet.


**Bom, fiquei com tédio de olhar as porcarias que acontecem no meu Facebook e saiu isso. Não levem nada a sério, porque não se pode levar 98,5% da internet a sério.**

**E sim, tem amigos meus com nomes muito idiotas no Facebook, e resolvi compartilhar alguns com meus queridos usuários da FF. net. **

**Essa fic foi inspirada na internet brasileira e suas pérolas, se possível não se matem...**

**Eu não possuo nada.**

_Bilbo Bolseiro __entrou no Facebook._

_Bilbo Bolseiro:_ Yusss! Agora posso falar o que quiser com qualquer um a qualquer hora sem ter que olhar pra eles! E o melhor, sem sair do meu Bolsão!

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ começou uma amizade com _Fredegar Bolger_ e outros 256 hobbits.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ adicionou uma foto ao álbum Bolsão.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ adicionou uma descrição à sua foto: Bolsão S2!

_Lobelia Sacola-Bolseiro_ comentou a foto de _Bilbo Bolseiro_: Um dia...

_Bilbo Bolseiro_: Olha o recalque Lobelia.

_Lobelia Sacola-Bolseiro_: A criança não sabe nem marcar as pessoas direito olha isso Otto.

_Hamfast Gamgee_ e outros 10 hobbits curtiram isso.

_Hamfast Gamgee_ convidou _Bilbo Bolseiro_ para jogar Candy Crush.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ está jogando Candy Crush.

_Hamfast Gamgee_ atualizou seu status para **'Precisando de vidas'**.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ comentou o status de _Hamfast Gamgee_: Amigo, supera!

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ adicionou _dormir, comer, lar confortável, segundo café da manhã e chá da tarde_ à sua lista de interesses.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ comentou seus interesses: Nada de aventuras! Elas te fazem chegar atrasado para o jantar!

24 hobbits curtiram isso.

_Lobelia Sacola-Bolseiro_ compartilhou uma foto da página **Odeio Meu Primo.**

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ está se sentindo ameaçado.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ bloqueou _Lobelia Sacola-Bolseiro._

_Lobelia Sacola-Bolseiro_ está se sentindo **revolts**.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ e outros 230 hobbits trabalham na **VASP**.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ começou uma amizade com _Velho Estranho de Cinza_.

_Velho Estranho de Cinza_ curtiu a página **Cinza é o novo preto**.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ escreveu na linha do tempo de _Velho Estranho de Cinza_: Bom dia!

_Velho Estranho de Cinza_ respondeu: O quê você quer dizer com isso? Está me desejando um bom dia, esta dizendo que o dia está bom, indiferente de eu querer ou não, que você se sente bem neste dia ou é um dia para se estar bem?

_Bilbo Bolseiro_: Bem, todas ao mesmo tempo, eu diria.

_Velho Estranho de Cinza_ mudou seu nome para _Gandalf O Fabuloso._

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ adicionou _fogos de artifício do Titio Gandalf_ à sua lista e interesses.

_R. I. P. Velho Tŭk_ e _Gandalf o Fabuloso_ curtiram isso.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ convidou _Gandalf o Fabuloso_ para **'Chá pro Gandalf na Quarta'.**

_Gandalf o Fabuloso_ confirmou presença no evento **'Chá pro Gandalf na Quarta'.**

_Gandalf o Fabuloso_ comentou: Ieba! Comida de graça!

_Hamfast Gamgee_ curtiu isso.

_Gandalf o Fabuloso_ mudou o nome do evento de **'Chá pro Gandalf na Quarta'** para **'Bonde dozanão'**.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ está se sentindo chorando.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ curtiu seu próprio status.

_Gandalf o Fabuloso_ comentou o status de _Bilbo Bolseiro_: C ta ligado que não dá pra estar 'se sentindo chorando'?

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ comentou seu status: Desculpa se voçe partiu meu heart!

_Fredegar Bolger_ comentou o status de _Bilbo Bolseiro_: Estou sentindo uma treta!

17 hobbits curtiram isso.

_Gandalf o Fabuloso_ convidou _Thorin Escudo de Carvalho_ e outros _12 amigos _para comparecerem ao evento **'Bonde dozanão'**.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ está se sentindo com raiva.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ atualizou seu status: Isso que dá esquecer de fazer o evento ser 'privado'. Agora tem 13 pessoas aleatórias que vão aparecer na sua casa na Quarta!

_Molly Weasley_ curtiu isso.

_Hamfast Gamgee_ escreveu na linha do tempo de _Bilbo Bolseiro_: Te entendo migs.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ adicionou uma nova localização: **Condado, Bolsão**.

_Dwalin Mestre dos Machados_ enviou uma solicitação de amizade para _Bilbo Bolseiro_.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ e _Dwalin Mestre dos Machados_ começaram uma nova amizade.

_Hamfast Gamgee_ comentou isso: Cuidado com quem você adiciona, hein Bilbo.

_Lobelia Sacola-Bolseiro_ comentou isso: Os caras não sabem nem marcar os outros, né Otto.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ começou uma amizade com _Balin O Terror das Novinha_, _Fili Super Deliciante, Kili O Sobrinho Mais Lindo, Glóin Pai do Gimli, Adivinha Quem Tem Um Bigode Mais Dahora Que O Seu (Oin), As Mina Pira no Dori, Nori Zika, Sou Uma Fada Muito Linda (Ori), Cinquenta Tons de Bifur, O$TENTASSAUM de Chapéu e Aquilo é de Comer? _

_Hamfast Gamgee_ atualizou seu status: GZuis.

98 hobbits curtiram isso.

_Sou Uma Fada Muito Linda (Ori)_ curtiu **Eterno Romance**.

_Cinquenta Tons de Bifur_ escreveu no mural de _Sou Uma Fada Muito Linda (Ori)_: HAA! GAAAAAAAAY!

_Sou Uma Fada Muito Linda (Ori)_ comentou isso: Aqui seu recalque passa longe!

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ e _outras 12 pessoas_ foram adicionadas ao grupo secreto **'Uma Treta Inesperada'**.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Mas por que diabos eu sempre acabo aparecendo nos grupos mais estranhos?

_O$TENTASSAUM de Chapéu_ disse: Fera, vc ta mt exaltado.

_Nori Zika_ disse: É cara, fica suave na nave.

_Adivinha Quem Tem Um Bigode Mais Dahora Que O Seu (Oin)_ disse: De boa na lagoa.

_Fili Super Deliciante_ disse: Tranquilo como esquilo?

_Balin O Terror das Novinha_ disse: Quem topa trollar o Bilbo?

_Dwalin Mestre dos Machados_ disse: Você quer dizer o _Bilbo Bolseiro_?

_Aquilo é de Comer?_ disse: ÔÔÔ esperto, você marcou ele.

_Dwalin Mestre dos Machados _disse: Não precisa marcar, ele já ta no grupo seu boçal.

_Kili O Sobrinho Mais Lindo _disse: Galera, vamos discutir sobre alguma coisa mais útil?

_Gloin Pai Do Gimli_ disse: E o que seria?

_Kili O Sobrinho Mais Lindo _disse: Como eu sou limdjo!

_Kili O Sobrinho Mais Lindo_ foi removido do grupo secreto **'Uma Treta Inesperada'.**

_O$TENTASSAUM de Chapéu_ disse: Já tava na hora de alguém da block nesse babaca.

_Gandalf o Fabuloso_ adicionou _Kili O Sobrinho Mais Lindo_ ao grupo secreto **'Uma Treta Inesperada'**.

_Kili O Sobrinho Mais Lindo _disse: Voltei seus babacas!

_As Mina Pira No Dori_ disse: Bom, eu não sei vocês, mas eu vou ficar stalkeando o Bilbo.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Não vai não! Sabia que isso é crime?

_Fili Super Deliciante_ disse: Olha a foto que eu achei dele!

_Adivinha Quem Tem Um Bigode Mais Dahora Que O Seu (Oin)_ disse: Da última vez que eu chequei não era crime.

_Fili Super Deliciante_ adicionou uma nova foto.

_Gloin Pai Do Gimli_ disse: kkkk

_Nori Zika_ disse: LOL!

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: EI! Esse foto é minha! Dá licença ai, cara!

_Aquilo é de Comer?_ curtiu 50 fotos de Bilbo Bolseiro.

_Bilbo Bolseiro d_isse: Isso não é um exagero? Você não quer maneirar um pouco nas curtidas?

_O$TENTASSAUM de Chapéu_ disse: Maneirar nas curtidas? Ele curte todas as fotos que vê!

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Eu mereço...

_Gandalf O Fabuloso_ disse: Merece sim senhor kkkkk

_As Mina Pira No Dori_ disse: Sr. Gandalf, gostaria de uma vida no Candy Crush?

_Gandalf O Fabuloso_ disse: Não obrigado, _As Mina Pira No Dori_. Eu prefiro um ovo de dragão no Dragon City.

_Dwalin Mestre dos Machados_ disse: DRAGÃO, GANDALF?

_Balin O Terror Das Novinha_ disse: Como é que você explica essa, hein Gandalf?

_Gloin Pai Do Gimli_ disse: É! Como que você vai explicar essa?

_Cinquenta Tons De Bifur_ disse: Viu? Ñ tm cm explycar ess!

_Gandalf O Fabuloso_ disse: Seus bando de noob! Nunca mataram o Alduin no Skyrim?

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Manera nos spoilers aí!

_Cinquenta Tons De Bifur_ disse: Fland em spolrs acho q tm alguém faltanu aki glrs.

_Gandalf O Fabuloso_ disse: Pelo que eu entendi do que você falou, cê tem razão, Bifur. Parece que nosso Bonde ta incompleto.

_Dwalin Mestre dos Machados_ disse: Ele foi participar do rolê da nossa quebrada, ele vai vir.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Rolê da quebrada? Eu tô com um mal pressentimento...

_As Mina Pira No Dori_ disse: Já mandei uns ovos de dragão galerinha!

_As Mina Pira No Dori_ enviou ovos de dragão em Dragon City para _Gandalf O Fabuloso _e outras 78 pessoas.

_Gandalf O Fabuloso_ convidou _Bilbo Bolseiro_ para jogar Dragon City.

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Que saco, Gandalf, para de me mandar notificação de joguinho!

_Nori Zika_ disse: Vai zuar a timeline dele, aí!

_Bilbo Bolseiro_ disse: Esses caras tão me tirando do sério! Porque raios você me adicionou nessa porcaria de grupo, hein Gandalf?

_Gandalf O Fabuloso _disse: É só uma conversa amigável entre amigos!

_Kili O Sobrinho Mais Lindo_ disse: Uma conversa amigável pode ser feita com inimigos?

_Kili O Sobrinho Mais Lindo_ foi removido do grupo.

_Sou Uma Fada Muito Linda (Ori)_ disse: Da licença migs, mas o que eu faço com essa foto velha minha?

_Fili Super Deliciante_ disse: Me manda aqui pra mim Ori.

_Sou Uma Fada Muito Linda (Ori)_ disse: Falou.

_Sou Uma Fada Muito Linda (Ori)_ mandou uma foto.

_Balin O Terror Das Novinha_ disse: kkk parece uma capivara!

_Aquilo é de Comer?_ disse: Não xingue as pobres capivaras!

_Nori Zika_ disse: Não acredito que eu tenho esse DNA.

_Fili Super Deliciante_ mandou uma foto.

_Fili Super Deliciante_ disse: Aqui está a mais linda obra de Photoshop que eu já vi.

_As Mina Pira No Dori _disse: Parabéns, fera.

_O$TENTASSAUM de Chapéu_ disse: agora sim o Ori é uma fada muito linda.

_O$TENTASSAUM de Chapéu_ começou um relacionamento sério com _Sou Uma Fada Muito Linda (Ori)_.

_Cinquenta Tons De Bifur_: HAAAAAA! GAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

_Aquilo é de Comer?_ disse: Olha quem fala.

_Aquilo é de Comer?_ curtiu 438 fotos de _Gandalf O Fabuloso._

_Gandalf O Fabuloso_ disse: Bombur, vai te catar.

_Dwalin Mestre dos Machados _disse: Zueira 100 limites.

_Kili O Sobrinho Mais Lindo_ voltou à conversa de algum jeito.

_Kili O Sobrinho Mais Lindo_ disse: Suprise modafocas!

_Fili Super Deliciante_ alterou a música tema do grupo para **'musica fofinha com uns ding dings'**.

_Gloin Pai Do Gimli_ disse: Ding dings?

_Adivinha Quem Tem Um Bigode Mais Dahora Que O Seu (Oin)_ disse: Cala a boca.

_Gandalf O Fabuloso_ adicionou _Thorin Escudo de Carvalho_ ao grupo '**Uma Treta Inesperada'**.

_Gandalf O Fabuloso_ disse: Ele chegou.

_Thorin Escudo De Carvalho_ disse: Cheguei negada!

**Então? Gostaram? Socaram o computador? Pularam da janela? Deletaram sua conta?**

**Bom, eu aceito qualquer tipo de crítica construtiva, e podem flamar se quiserem.**


End file.
